pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Parental Bonds
Woo episode 10! Plot The gang is walking when suddenly something falls and hits Steve on the head. Steve: Ow! Why I ough- He notices an egg. Steve: Hey, Dakota, what Pokemon is this? Dakota: I'm not gonna tell you. Steve: I hate you. I'm gonna keep it. Ahmad: Why do you get to keep it? Steve: Cause...it hit my head. Not yours. Ahmad: Whatever... They continue walking when.. Steve: WE ALL LIVE IN A POKÉMON WORL-'' Everyone but Steve and Korrina: Don't start. Iris: Let's stop walking. I'm bored. Ahmad: Yeah. Dakota: Wouldn't we get more bored if we stopped walki- oh wait: PLOT! Everyone but him: What? Lucas comes out and shakes his head Lucas: ''I don't know. Everyone sets up camp while Steve rubs the egg. Steve: Hopefully, you'll hatch soon. Korrina sits next to him. Steve: Hey Korrina. Korrina: Whatcha doing, Stevie? Steve: Just waiting for this egg to hatch. Korrina: Please. It may take mon- The egg starts to shake and hatch. A Vulpix pops it. Vulpix: *yawns* Vulpix sees Steve and Korrina. Vulpix: Mommy? Daddy? Steve pulls out his Pokédex. Pokédex: Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled. Steve: OMG! YES! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! Guys, come here! Dakota: Wha-hey your egg hatched! Abi: Aw, it's cute. She tries to pet it, but it gets scared and runs away. Steve: Hey! Leave her alone! Vulpix: Yeah! Iris: Wow, kinda rude. Abi: No, it's fine. It is a baby after all. Vulpix jumps into Korrina's arms. Ahmad: I'm hungry. Meanwhile, in the other side of the forest, Jessie, James and Meowth are eating lunch. James: I told you we should've gotten to Pallet Town for that Tourmanent sooner! Jessie: Shut up, James. It's not my fault Meowth forgot to change the oil on the air balloon. Meowth: Sure, blame me. Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET! Back with the gang.. Dakota is talking to Vulpix Dakota: It's okay Vulpix. We're all family. Right Steve? Steve nods. Vulpix: Really? Dakota: Yep. Vulpix: Ok She jumps around. Steve lets out Charizard and Luxray. Steve: Vulpix, this is Charizard and Luxray. Vulpix: Whoa. Me almost as big as Charzard. Luxway is huge. Dakota: Oops, mixed up names there, The big one is Charizard and the smaller one is Luxray. Vulpix: Oh. Hi. Luxray: Seriously, Steve? A baby Vulpix? Charizard: I don't know. She's kinda cute. Back with Jessie, James and Meowth... Jessie: I want food! Meowth: I want water! James: I want Air conditioning. Back to the gang...Korrina is seen holding the sleeping Vulpix. Ahmad: I should've took that egg. Steve: Shut up, Ahmad. Jessie, James and Meowth are walking by, but the gang don't notice them, however they notice the gang. They hide in the bushes. Meowth, whispering: It's the twoips. James: This should be fun. Jessie: Wait...what's that they're holding? James: Looks like a Vulpix. Meowth: A newborn. Wobbufett: WOBBUFFET! Iris: Did you hear guys hear that? Dakota: I sense... Two people. two pokemon. A normal type. A.... Psychic type? I don't know. It's shieilding from me. Jessie and James laugh and jump out of the bushes. Jessie: Wherever we go, trouble is near. James: We use our power to create double massive fear. Jessie: An evil as old as the ga- Steve: Lame. I like your old motto better. Jessie: Oh...To protect the world from devastation. James: To unite all peoples within our na- Dakota: Shut up! Jessie: You never let us any fun. Abi: What do you want this time? James: Harsh. Jessie:YOU LITTLE TWERPS WILL PAY! Meowth: Jessie, may I just add, Two of these people are champions, one is a gym leader, and two are top trainers. Jessie: Oh yeah (She grabs Vulpix) BYE! They run off. Vulpix, waking up: Huh? *sees Jessie* AHHHHH* She mini embers Jessie's face. Jessie: AHHHHH She drops Vulpix. James and Meowth: Ooooo, burn! Jessie: Shut up! Arbok, go catch that little piece of sh*t! Arbok pops out. Arbok: CHAARRRRR BOK! Steve appears Steve: "CHAARRRR" is right. Vulpix, Flare Blitz! Vulpix charges at Team Rocket, with flames surrounding her. She hits Team Rocket, sending them fly. Jessie and James: Why us? Trio: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Wobbufett: Wobbufett! Dakota, Korrina and the rest show up next to Steve. Dakota: Your Vulpix's a badass. Steve puts a shoulder over Korrina as he picks up Vulpix with one arm. Steve: I think you mean OUR Vulpix Everyone but him: Awwww THE END Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:ARPS